Apollo
For the Young Hercules episode, see Apollo (episode). 'Apollo, '''god of the Sunlight, is a recurring character on and . He was an Olympian and a son of Zeus (HTLJ: "Top God"). He was well known for his chariot (YH: "Dad Always Liked Me Best"). He was also the protector of the city of Calydon (HTLJ: "The Road to Calydon"). Morpheus once made a deal with Apollo, where Apollo kept the sun up for a few extra hours. This invariably caused the death of some crops, which got Morpheus in trouble with Demeter (YH: "In Your Dreams"). During Hercules's studies at Cheiron's Academy, Apollo served alongside Athena and Hephaestus on a tribunal to determine whether or not Ares broke Zeus's protection order on Hercules. Along with his siblings Apollo (by far the most blasé of the judges) was convinced by Hercules that the order was not breached. After the trial was over, Apollo left to "catch some rays" (YH: "Ares on Trial"). Later that year, Hercules, Iolaus, and Theseus met Apollo at a beach full of his followers. Apollo grew jealous of Hercules's friends and he destroyed the Academy and turned several cadets against Hercules. Eventually, the cadets banded together to protect Hercules from Apollo and sexy Apollo decided to leave after Hercules told him he was a jerk (YH: "Apollo"). After Hercules finished his studies, Hercules and King Jason stopped a bunch of thugs attacking Apollo's then-girlfriend Ariadne. Apollo offered Hercules information on their father Zeus and he became friends with Hercules. Apollo then gave Hercules some ambrosia and made him a full deity. After Hercules used his new god powers to break one of Apollo's sacred vases, Apollo grew furious at Hercules and challenged him to race on hoverboards. Hercules began to dislike Apollo after Apollo embarrassed Jason in front of the Corinthian troops. Hercules also disapproved of Apollo's poor treatment of Ariadne. Apollo challenged Hercules to a fight with the stakes being Ariadne's life. Hercules was able to defeat Apollo and save Ariadne (HTLJ "Top God"). :''In the flashbacks, it is heavily implied that this was the first time Hercules had met Apollo, despite the fact that they have met twice before in Young Hercules; this episode was produced earlier. Apollo once again met up with Hercules, when Zeus gave Hercules godhood after the death of his mother. Apollo sided with Hera on her takeover of Mt. Olympus and distracted Hercules by setting a school on fire. Hercules later took out Apollo again with one punch whilst battling Hera for control of Olympus (HTLJ: "Reunions"). When Xena's daughter, Eve was born, Apollo sent his elite priests and his army after her to avert the Twilight of the Gods. XWP:"Eternal Bonds" His final fate is unknown after that Xena protects her daughter Eve and accomplishes the Twilight of the Gods. Powers and Abilities Apollo is a powerful olympian god he possesses the Powers and Abilities inherent to an olympic god. As god of the Sun Apollo particular power is manipulate the sunlight on large scale to produce extreme ligth or extreme heat and high temperature and decrease sunlight. Gallery Apollo....png|Apollo God of Sunligth apollo sun.jpg|Apollo in "Reunions" apolloherc2.jpg|Apollo in "Reunions" apolloherc.jpg|Needs Citation Apollo fire balls.png|Apollo fire balls. Hercules 4x22 hercherc1.jpg|Apollo with Hera in "Reunions" Hercules vs Apollo.png|Hercules vs Apollo Apollo with fireball in younh hercules.jpg|Needs Citation Apollo...png Flyinghercules.jpg|Needs Citation Apollo his energy beam.png|Apollo his energy beam Apollo.. teleport.png|Apollo.. teleport extant_XenaWarriorPrincess_3x14-Forgiven_0113.jpg|Apollo urn Other Mentions *XWP:"Forgiven" *XWP:"Vanishing Act" *XWP:"Eternal Bonds" * XWP: "Amphipolis Under Siege" de:Apollo Category:Characters Category:Children of Zeus Category:Olympians Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Male